This invention relates to (5R,6S,8R)-6-(1-hydroxyethyl)-2-(3R-pyrrolidin-2-one-3-yl)thiopenem-3-carb oxylic acid and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters thereof, which compounds possess potent antibacterial activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,793, and Japanese Disclosure No. 57-176988 each generically disclose a thiopyrrolidone substituent attached to a penem ring. However, the specific stereoisomers of this invention are not disclosed or contemplated. The compounds of this invention exhibit superior antibacterial activity compared to the prior art compounds.
There currently exists a need for new antibacterial agents since continued extensive use of antibacterials gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens, rendering them less effective. Additionally, in certain clinical instances, the antibacterial compounds currently used manifest clinical toxicity limiting the use of such compounds. Consequently, this invention addresses these and other present needs.